OneShot for ChibiXMiku
by DinoRawrLawl
Summary: A lemon i was requested to do for someone on Quizilla and i was having a hard time getting it to stay up on Quizilla so ya XD its with Tora from Alice Nine :


A loud knocking echoed through the small apartment awaking its only residence. "Nah oh man" Kana awoke a large banging noise rang her ears. "Ok ok…calm down I'm up" she said more to herself since the one at the door wouldn't have been able to here her soft voice. Groggily she rolled out of her small bed heading across the apartment to answer her door. "Yes?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and opening the door. "KANA GUESS WHAT" her sister threw herself into the small living room dancing happily around Kana. "Hmm what's going on" Kana could hardly pay attention to her sisters loud voice; it was still to early for brain function. "We got the gig sis" her large smile grew even bigger and Kana's eyes widened. "Your serious Narakai" she threw her hands in the air excitement rushing through her. "Yeah were gonna be opening for Alice Nine". The news was the best news Kana could have ever received, they'd been trying to land a gig with Alice Nine for months.

"Narakai come on slow poke" Kana skipped up to the large building that they would be performing in a couple hours from now. "Yah yah hold on, you try lugging around a guitar" Narakai grumbled walking up the stairs to the front door. "You hear from Ruka yet, he was supposed to pick up Tsubasa and be here?" Narakai turned to here sister. Shaking her head no Kana popped a poky stick in her mouth. "Ugh I swear he can not comprehend the meaning of on time" Narakai groaned. Kana giggled opening the door for her sister.

"Excuse me can I help the two of you" a man holding a clip board approached the two. "Yeah where Yume666" they both flashed there backstage passes. "Ah ok we've been waiting for you, right this way ladies" he motions them to follow him to the stage. "We have two other members on there way" Kana explained before her and her sister went for some more of there equipment. The man nodded walking away toward another band. Kana smiled turning toward her sister "this is gonna be amazing" she squealed with excitement. Her sister laughed "you bet where gonna rock this place hard".

Kana struggled to drag one of the speakers up the many stares leading to the entrance. Cursing to herself giving it another tug, the weight had been lessened. Looking up she saw a man smiling down at her "Need some help miss" he asked. She stood stunned at how beautiful the man was but finally shook her head yes continuing up the stares. "You're playing here tonight" the man asked when they got the speaker piled up with the rest of her equipment. "Oh um yes…I am" she smiled shyly rubbing the back of her head. "What's the name" he tilted his head slightly waiting for an answer. "Kana" she began but then realized he was probably talking about her band "oh I mean Yume666" she blushed looking away from the man's perfect face. He gave a chuckle extending his hand "Tora" he started "my bands Alice Nine" he continued. Kana gasped trying to hold back her fan girl squeal. "Your from Alice Nine, I love your music it's amazing" her eyes sparked with enthusiasm. "Ha I'm glad to hear it, well I'll see you around beautiful my mates probably need some help setting up" he waved flashing another heart stopping smile. Her face turned as red as a tomato at the word beautiful.

"Kana you silly little girl get your butt over here" Her band mate Ruka shouted from across the setting up area. "C-coming" she stuttered and headed over to the others. "You wont guess who I just met" she breathed putting a drum stand together "who" her sister giggled. "Tora from Alice nine" her sister stopped what she was doing "serious oh my god where is he" she jumped to her feet. Kana laughed loudly "I don't know where he went I'm sure you will get to meet him soon" Kana waved her sister to sit down. Sighing, her sister continued putting together her equipment.

Yume666 was about to be called to stage and Kana was finishing the last of her vocal exercises when she notice mister perfect approaching her. "Hey there cutie, good luck tonight" he winked stopping in front of her. She gave him a sweet smile not trying to hide the fact her face was once again red. "You to" she quietly answered back making him give a light laugh. "What's your plans after this" Tora asked as he began to play with a ribbon hanging off Kana's outfit. "Hmm, I-I'm not r-really sure" she couldn't help but stutter. "Heh why don't you come hang out with me, the boys are probably gonna go drinking and I don't really feel like it tonight" he gave a cute pouty face. _Aww he's so flipping cute_ Kana thought to her self "Yeah defiantly sound like fun" she rocked back onto her heels. "Awesome, well you better get going" he motioned to the stage and Kana quickly realized her bands been called on.

"Ahhhh Narakai that was perfect" Kana jumped up and down holding her sisters hands. "I know I know I cant believe how smooth that went" her sister replied doing a happy dance. "Come on you two, lets go watch Alice nine" Tsubasa yelled to them as he headed out to the crowed.

"So what do you guys wanna do " Ruka asked as they finished packing the last of there equipment. "Well I kinda already made some pans" Kana shyly spoke up giving her group and apologetic look. "Booooo Kana" Narakai teased, "sorry haha I'll catch up with you guys later" Kana waved a goodbye to her band and headed back toward the concert hall.

She waited in the now empty lobby hoping this wasn't a joke he had played on her. "Hey cutie" the familiar voice was heard from behind her. "Hey Tora" she twirled around to make eye contact with the man. "Shall we head out of here" he held out his hand for her to take. She giggled taking his pale palm into her "where we heading" Kana smiled. "Thought we'd go hang out at my place, I'm not too bad of a cook if you're hungry" his offer was sweet and she nodded happily.

The apartment he lived in was really nice everything was neat and clean. Kana noticed something rub against her leg and looked down to find a cat. "aww how cute" she picked the friend cat up cuddling it.

"Mmm, you're right what a great cook you are Tora" Kana joked as she finished up her instance Raman cup. Tora laughed "sorry thought I had more food in my house", "its okie" Kana patted his shoulder. "You really are quite beautiful" Tora commented moving a strand of hair from Kana's face. She held her breath as Tora hand brushed her cheek causing the dreaded blush to descend across her face. Tora moved closer to the nervous girl and Kana could feel his breath hit her lips. Once he saw she didn't move away Tora closed the gap kissing Kana.

(sorry my Brain slightly died sooo…5 mins later)

Tora pushed kana up against a wall, his lips not leaving hers for a second as his hands roamed her small frame. The kiss was hungry and filled with passion. Kana's hands knotted up in his hair pulling his body closer to her own. Their lips molding together as he pushed her back harder against the wall. She moaned into the kiss, as he dragged his fingers up her spine. Tora then lifted both her legs and wrapped them around his waist effortlessly. She grinded into his hips making him moaned softly, slamming her into the wall again, she could feel his hands slip up her shirt. He started carrying her to the bedroom not daring to break their passionate kiss. When they reached the bedroom Tora gently laid Kana onto his bed lust flooding through the both of them

. Kana cupped his face nipping and sucking at Tora's luscious lips. He stopped kissing her lips and roughly attacked her neck. Nibbling on her collar bone, he slipped one hand under her shirt again, causing her to arch her back as he unclipped her bra. With that taken care of he then swiftly tore off Kana's shirt like it was nothing exposing her naked breasts. His left hand cupped her breast, making it go hard, nibbling on her right nipple. She through her head back in pleasure, moaning as he moved his right hand downward. He then skillfully unbuttons her pants with one hand. She ran her nails down his back making him groaned in pleasure. She wanted to hear more of those sounds. Kana flipped him over, surprising him. Tora smirked when she tugged on the bottom of his shirt and complied in taking it off. She smiled and slightly gawked at his gorgeous body. He grinned at the ego boost. Kana ran her hands up his chest and he sighed, closing his eyes in pleasure. "You have no idea how good that feels," he said and she gently kissed his lips, before moving her hands to his pants, where a bulge clearly showed.

Kana undid his pants and pulled them off tracing her hands over his member through his boxers. She quickly removed his boxers running her hand along him member. He groaned biting down on his lower lip. Kana leaned over him kissing the tip of his hardon before engulfing it, what ever her moth didn't cover she wrapped her hand around pumping as she sucked. Tora ran his fingers through her soft black hair moaning her name. She went faster and faster not stopping. She could feel him ready to cum in her mouth and she sucked hard grazing her teeth gently up his shaft causing his member to twitch. The hold he had on her hair tightened as he came in her mouth moaning loudly. Kana licked her lips and she swallowed the seed and started to crawl back up to his lips. He grinned at her assaulting her mouth once again tasting himself in her mouth. Before she could react he had her flipped over on her back, yanking her pants off and leaving her in just panties. He started kissing her neck again making her moaned when he found her weak spot. She could feel him smirk and attack it farther. Tora's hand rubbed her breast and his other rubbed her warmth through the underwear. She arched her back and he stopped kissing her neck and licked down to her warmth. Kana's underwear was ripped off and he traced his finger down her mound. She groaned as a wet tongue slide up her clit making her bucked her hips. He held her waist in place with one hand kissing Kana's clit, she felt his wet tongue enter her. She moved her hips more into his mouth, his tongue moved fast and hard. She could feel him licking all the juices she was about to cum when he pulled out. He kissed her and she smiled into the kiss.

Kana gasped when she felt one finger enter her, only being able to kiss harder as the pain turned into pleasure as he put in another finger, then a third. Her walls smashed down on his fingers as she came. He pulled them out and licked them. She noticed he had become hard again. Kana moaned in excitement as she felt his member at her entrance. He grinned up at her wickedly "ready" he asked in a husky voice, she nodded kissing him once again. She cried out as he slammed into her, he gave her a few seconds to get used to his size. The pain slowly turned into pleasure as he moved slowly in and out of her. She gasped and bucked her hips. "Tora" she moaned wrapping her fingers through his hair. He smirked and at great speed he thrusted into her again, harder and harder each time. Her breasts bobbed up and down, moaning as he hit her G-spot each time. She tightened around him as she began to cum the effect made him get closer to his release and he began to pound even harder. He made a low grunt as he came moaning out her name.

Tora kissed Kana's forehead slowly moving off her and pulling the small girl into his embrace.


End file.
